Total Drama meets Danny Phantom
by XxTwilightRainbowDashSparklexX
Summary: When the Contestants from Canada, they finally arrive at Amity Park, Casper High. The show is similar to Survivor, and takes place at Camp Wawanakwa in Muskoka, Ontario. The contestants were had forced to faced the challenges in front of everybody by the way the rest of the teens were competing the challenge and complete the challenge.


**Hello there, I am welcoming here to do the Total Drama series and probably the Danny Phantom here at the TV Show in this crossover series**

**Me: I am starting here to do the Danny Phantom and Total Drama today, with the Host, Contestants, and possibly the High School. There WILL be definitely for a week eventually, so then I just want to do for the settings takes place and maybe then. Oh I and I almost forgot about this crossover series is a competition to win a cash prize $100,000, $1,000,000 in every other crossover. This series takes elements of other widely known series such as challenges, foods, and also even though hey it might wanna hunt and winning prizes and receive rewards for the people who had won, seriously I had taken down until now for a Ghost Captures. This is going to be the reality television on this crossover show.  
**

**Every season in this series takes place in a different location. The first crossover, ****_Total Drama Casper High right here on Total Drama Amity Park_****, is set in Casper High and on to Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Amity Park. The countries that are visited in the third season includes U.S.A. France, Japan and Egypt.**

**Note here: is rated TV-PG because it features mild profanity, censored language, brief censored nudity, and some suggestive dialogue. When more suggestive dialogue is present, the episode is rated TV-PG-D.**

**I am starting off with the characters on Danny Phantom and Total Drama and the Host Characters in this crossover episode**

**Let me start off with the Host characters on this crossover show**

**The Hosts**

**Chris McClean  
**

**Chef Hatchett**

**Mr. Lancer**

**The Contestants**

**Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom**

**Trent**

**Sam Manson**

**Gwen**

**Tucker Foley  
**

**Owen**

**Jazz Fenton**

**Cody**

**Paulina Sanchez**

**Geoff  
**

**Star**

**Duncan**

**Valerie Gray**

**DJ**

**Kitty**

**Justin**

**Ember McLain**

**Heather**

**Dash Baxter**

**Izzy**

**Kwan**

**Lindsay**

**Harold  
**

**Courtney**

**Lindsay**

**Beth**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Eva**

**Tyler**

**Bridgette**

**Lashawna**

**Noah**

**The last one is the Homeschool Country Boy, Ezekiel**

**Now the last thing you know it would be some wicked crazier ghosts here they are**

**Ghost Allies and Villians**

**Amorpho**

**The Box Ghost**

**Bullet**

**Dark Danny**

**Desiree**

**Ember McLain**

**Femalien**

**The Fright Knight**

**The Ghost Writer**

**Hotep-Ra**

**Johnny 13 & Shadow**

**Kitty**

**The Lunch Lady Ghost**

**Lydia**

**Medusa**

**Nightmerica**

**Nocturn**

**Pariah Dark**

**Prince Aragon**

**Sidney Poindexter**

**Skulker**

**Penelope Spectra**

**Terminatra**

**Nicolai Technus**

**Undergrowth**

**Vortex**

**Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius** **Walker**

**Youngblood**

**Clockwork**

**The Dairy King**

**Danielle "Dani" Phantom**

**Frostbite**

**Cujo**

**Pandora**

**Wulf**

**Human Villians**

**Freakshow**

**The Guys in White**

**The Masters' Blasters**

**Valerie Gray**

**Other Ghosts**

**Klemper**

**The Observants**

**I am starting off with this Canadian Host, Chris McClean...**

**Chris McClean: You want me to take over?**

**Me: Of course you are, Chris, because you have hosting on every season on Total Drama and you done a great job.**

**Chris: Alright, Tifa**

**This is the Host show he appeared the way from here**

Chris McClean: Yo, we're coming at you live at U.S.A from Canada right here in the Toronto. Welcome here, I am your host, Chris McClean, my assistant, Chef Hatchet at last but not least we also we will be having a very special guest coming here right to Ontario, Canada, but we will be leaving Canada soon, go right off to U.S.A. to the Amity Park at the end of the road of location. Here in there there are some of the people who will be transition to the Casper High at Amity, I'm like Casper, the friendly Ghost, let's try to stay on topic. Okay, in the crossover episode we will be taking place like, Canada to U.S.A.. We all got here looking for this distance, trading like cards, and even hoply would share something new. Now in right here we walked out the lame-o-scene car and then I'll tell how rules are are they're will be rules by rules, we competing challenges, earning rewards, and will win a $1000,000,000. Except for the losers until, some of them if they win a challenge, who gets to stay, some of them will not make to the final 20 they will staying in here in school doing detention after school for losers, the winners stays out of detention or trying not to get in trouble that's a consequence. Okay Let's move on, for now on and as it for today. We will be leaving Canada and transport to U.S.A. Amity Park, but not right now. Okay, we will be leaving here right here today right now on Total...Drama...Canada!

The theme song called "I wanna be famous remix with Danny Phantom theme in it"

Singer: (He's a phantom)

(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom)

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,  
You guys are on my mind  
You ask me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see

Designed to view, a world unseen.

I wanna be famous

He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.  
I wanna live close to the Sun

There was a great big

Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won  
Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day

Got all rearranged!

'Cause I wanna be famous  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous

Gonna catch 'em all

I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous

Cause he's (Danny Phantom.)  
(Whistling in Eerie)

Song End

Chris McClean: Alright, then, well it's time for me to pack it up, get on to the transporter, well guys you know getting on with this show, we will have some of the contestants to come with me, because it might not be enough room this time, so we can go ahead get this over with. Chef, ready?

Chef: I'm on it for now on.

Chris McClean: Good, because I hope we will have a way a there to Amity Park because we will be getting some characters on this show from called "Danny Phantom." Eh, I would know...Anyway we will be getting some contestants to be on a guest crossover show ever! I wonder what is going on at Amity Park by the way. I am calling the Amity Park right now. Hello, yes this is Chris McClean, yeah I am calling here to tell you how to get to Amity Park. A plane, or maybe my airline plane, okay, I have to go pick up some students from home and to see if they want to go or not. Okay I have to bring some not all okay. I have to call you right back. Goodbye. Okay, Chef, are you ready?

[Danny and his friends are in class paying attention on the desk and then suddenly they they also have been waiting for]

Mr. Lancer: Okay, everyone, it's time for some contestants.

Tucker: Is it me or is it Total Drama.

Sam: Total Drama?

Danny: Total Drama?

[Everyone chattering all over]

Mr. Lancer: Okay, everyone, take your seats, take your seats. Okay, I just want you to know, that we have a surprise coming in, by the way. Also, I can't tell you, but it will be but I just want to see if some of you if you want to do the contestants, facing challenges, elimination, but some of you will stay for winning, and some of you will not make it to the final 15.

All: Final 15?

Mr. Lancer: Or they will not make it to the final 5 or to the final 3 maybe more than enough. Today, we will meet our special guest who does the host for the contestants on every season in Muskoka, Ontario, Canada is...Chris McClean.

All: Chris McClean?

Sam: Seriously? Chris McClean?

Danny: Is coming to Amity Park?

Tucker: Chris McClean, I really like this guy.

Mr. Lancer: Okay, everyone, we will be meeting out there for like 20 hours. Back to Chris McClean.

[Some of these contestants are in like but I wonder see how many they were like 22 contestants on this game who wants to go but some of them do not want to go if they want to]

Chris: Okay, everyone, we will be going over in Amity Park at U.S.A, so come on then. Are you excited to see it?

Owen: Yes. I think we can meet some people from Casper High.

Heather: Yeah. Casper High School at Amity.

Gwen: To meet Danny Phantom?

Izzy: Danny Phantom? Oh! It's my favorite show!

Heather: Danny Phantom? Who is Danny Phantom?

Chris: We'll talk about it when we get over there.

Lindsay: The Ghosts? Like, high school by the campus?

Chris: Campers by Campus when we get there. Now we're off to the Amity. Let's go, oh and when we get there, they're will be no bullying, fighting, arguing, throwing things at this school, and acting and cutting up right up here, if you do, you will be going back home with suspension or detention. Is that clear?

Gwen: Why we have to?

Chris: Because, that's very illegal and that's finally against the rules. And remember, follow the instructions because we will be meeting here and going back to Canada. Is that clear

All: Yes, sir.

Chef: You heard that, cause' if you act up, ya'll be going home or doing some detention and suspension.

Chris: That's right! Okay, are you guys ready? Come on, let's go.

[The airline plane is ready, as it land off by the way the teens are excited to see it and they officially landed off there]

Lindsay: I am so excited to see here! It's going to be beautiful at Amity!

Beth: Me too, I am so happy to see Casper High! [Cheering]

[The airline still landing until Amity is like an country to it.

[Casper High are still waiting for the contestants to get here until then they were like chattering over]

Mr. Lancer: Casper High, the airline is on the way round here, so I just want you to know how it is that when they arrive here at the Casper High right here. By the way, if it is until then, it was a good case about it, let me bring you the man who is from Canada is...

[Airline is landing on the sky down from here but then it was be careful until then]

Chris: Chris McClean. Contestants, say hello. U.S.A!

All: Hello, Casper High!

[As Casper High student waving at the plane until then it landed and as they arrive]

Mr. Lancer: Hello, there everybody, welcome to Casper High.

Chris: Hello, Mr. Lancer, my name is Chris McClean, nice to meet you.

Mr. Lancer: Nice to meet you too, Chris McClean.

Chris: This is Chef Hatchett.

Chef: Nice to meet you, Lancer. Come on out children!

[Mr. Lancer gasp as he sees the 22 teens comes out the airline plane and had introduced themselves]

Chris: Now, it's time for the 22 teens come out. Here they are!

[As the teens come out the Casper High had introduce themselves too]

Chris: Contestants, it's time for introducing. This is, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie and Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin and Izzy.

Beth: Hi.

DJ: How's it going?

Gwen: Hey there.

Geoff: How you guys doing?

Lindsay: Hiiiiii.

Heather: What's going on there, everyone?

Duncan: Sup, dudes.

Tyler: Hello, Casper High.

Harold: Hello, everybody.

Trent: Hello, there, Casper High, how's it going?

Bridgette: Hey, what's up?

Noah: Hello.

Leshawna: Hey, ya'll how ya'll doing.

Katie and Sadie: Hi and what's up Casper High.

Ezekiel: Uh, hi.

Cody: What's up, Cody's here.

Eva: I am into this.

Owen: Whoo hoo! What's up, dudes? How's it going.

Courtney: It's nice to meet you all.

Justin: Hey there, everybody.

Izzy: Hello, Casper High! How you all doing!

All: It's nice to meet you all!

Chris: Okay, I think it's time for Casper High to meet Total Drama. Contestants, you can all start a conversation about 30 minutes.

[As Gwen walked up to Fenton and smiles at him]

Gwen: Hey there, what's your name cute guy?

Danny: My name? I'm Danny Fenton. Definitely the Danny Phantom

Heather: Danny Fenton. I see, so you are a ghost right?

Danny: A ghost. I am a half-ghost, half-human.

Izzy: Ooh oo! I know how it is, this is my favorite show. You're Danny Phantom! I'm Izzy, I am E-Phantom.

Danny: Nice to meet you, Izzy. E-Phantom?

Izzy: By the way, you can call me E-Phantom. Instead of Izzy.

Danny: I like that name.

Izzy: Thanks.

Heather: Your name is E-Phantom?

Gwen: Hey nice to meet you anyway, I like that look, you know.

Sam: Gee, thanks. My name is Sam Manson. What's yours?

Gwen: Nice to meet you too, I'm Gwen.

Sam: Gwen?

Gwen: Yep. That's my look.

Sam: Of course it has, Gwen.

Gwen and Sam: Now that's why I called it the Goth look!

Sam: Stylish.

Gwen: Weirdess.

Tucker: And here. What's your name?

Lashawna: Lashawna, to you, honey! What's your name?

Tucker: Tucker Foley! What's up, Lashawna?

Lashawna: Tucker. Tucker Foley, what's happening with you?

Trent: Dude, you look different.

Danny: Thanks.

Trent: Danny Phantom?

Danny: It's Danny Fenton. Yours?

Trent: Danny Fenton. Huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Trent, you're half-human.

Danny: Half-human, half-ghost, my powers are definitely unique.

Trent: Unique, eh?

Danny: Uh yeah.

Katie and Sadie: Hiiiiiii!

Paulina and Star: Heyyyyy!

Katie: What's your name?

Paulina: I'm Paulina, and this is Star, we're the cheerleaers.

Sadie: The cheerleaders? I love being a cheerleader.

Katie: Me too! I love being a Cheerleader! I'm Katie and this my best friend, Sadie.

Star: Nice to meet you too.

Heather: Hey there.

Paulina: Hey there, isn't this Miss the Queen Bee, I know that you might wanna be.

Heather: I'm Heather.

Paulina: Heather?

Heather: Nice to meet you, Paulina. You're Star too?

[Star shooks her head yes and maybe]

Paulina: You look a little to me, Heather, you know that?

Heather: I look like you, a little?

Paulina: You might be the favorite me or Star favorite the Surfer girl over there.

Bridgette: Did you just say that I looked like Star?

Heather: Maybe yes, Bridgette this is Paulina.

Bridgette: Nice to meet you, Paulina. You must be Star.

Star: Yes I am Star, you must be Bridgette.

Bridgette: Nice to meet you, Star.

Lindsay: It's so having me as a Cheerleader!

Bridgette: A cheerleader? Sorry, I am a Surfer Girl.

Sam: Did somebody said Surfer Girl?

Gwen: Yes, she is a Surfer Girl.

Trent: So, wanna um play my guitar?

Tucker: Sure, why not?

Danny: Maybe if I have a chance with my girlfriend.

Trent: Your girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?

Danny: Of course I do.

Trent: What's her name?

Danny: Samantha.

Trent: Samantha. I have a on-again off-again girlfriend name Gwen.

Danny: You do?

Trent: Yeah, she's right over there, you might want to talk to her or something.

Danny: Okay. Maybe a little later

Trent: Let me come with you.

Gwen: What did you say you got?

Sam: The Goth stuff.

Gwen: Like what?

Sam: The weird clothing and the boots, and the hair freaky.

Gwen: I think I like your goth looking. I had on my black hair with green streaks by the way, I worn where it does and then, I love it, I really do like that black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stockings, and black combat boots. You also have a pair of black bracelets around your wrists.

Sam: Awwwwww, thanks, Gwen.

Gwen: You're welcome.

Geoff: Maybe the way for the football player.

Dash: Eventually, dude, you might be playing football too.

Geoff: I'm Geoff.

Dash: I'm Dash Baxter, playing sport with you, bro.

Mr. Lancer: Um is it time for it, Chris?

Chris: Yep, only about five minutes and then we'll have a meeting a conversation, let them go ahead.

Mr. Lancer: Five minutes.

Courtney: What part am I suppose?

Valerie: Maybe something.

Courtney: Like a C.I.T

Valerie: A C.I.T what is that?

Courtney: A Canadian In Talent.

Valerie: Canadian In Talent? That's sounds cool!

Owen: I'm like being excited here!

Tucker: Seriously?

Owen: It might something in Amity, you know.

Tucker: How does it everything. You are a party animal?

Owen: Yes I am a party animal!

Tucker: Cool! I am too! Believe in me, I would be joining in with you.

Owen: I don't mind, I want you to come with me to the party!

Tucker: You're Owen?

Owen: I am Owen, and this is my girl, Izzy! Izzy!

Izzy: Hi! I'm Izzy, but...you can call me E-Phantom.

Owen: E-Phantom?

Izzy: Yep, that's what I said Izzy Phantom.

Owen: So you wanna be half-human and half-ghost?

Izzy: Yeah, so I can use my ghost powers to free em off.

Owen: Okay, by the way.

Izzy: By the way.

Chris: Okay, everyone, let's go back inside the building.

Mr. Lancer: Let's go.

[As everybody walked in and they stopped]

Chris: Wait. I almost forgot, I just want to see if I take a picture for the all you so gather around.

Tucker: A photo? That's cool.

Gwen: I am standing next to Sam Manson.

Sam: I am standing next to Gwen.

Tucker: I'm standing next to Danny Fenton.

Danny: I am standing next to Trent.

Chris: Okay, okay okay. You two can be pals.

Tucker: I'm with you!

Owen: I'm with you too!

Chef: Would you please quiet he's getting ready to take a picture of y'all.

Mr. Lancer: Want me to take with the teens?

Chris: No, it's only for Teens, okay. Gather around. Hold that pose.

Mr. Lancer: Ready, everybody?

Chris: Okay, everybody say Casper High!

All: Casper High! [As the photo flash until then, they smiled]

Mr. Lancer: Alright, everybody, back in the building.

Chris: What about them, can they come?

Mr. Lancer: Of course they will, they are Canadians.

Chris: Okay, the rest of my contestants, follow Mr. Lancer, I'm right behind ya and I'll meet you right in his classroom on the hallway lockers. We'll be right back, everybody on with the show!

_[As the show fade to black, until then it's back for now]_

Chris: Alright, everybody, welcome back to the show, I am finally here as their host but now it's for Mr. Lancer and I we'll have this meeting in his classroom for now. So line up. Follow Mr. Lancer, I'll be right here in a minute.

[Everyone walks inside the classroom]

Lindsay: Wow! Looks like we're in High School again!

Heather: We are not, Lindsay and it's not even our school, we're just visiting, you know.

Lindsay: Oh, visiting is really fun!

Beth: By the way, it would if is our school time!

Izzy: School time, fun time!

Gwen: If it was detention or maybe suspension?

Bridgette: Detention, we are staying out of detention because we're keeping out of trouble.

Justin: Detention, it'll make you very worse of this time.

Owen: School on board!

Trent: Please please, stay out of detention.

Mr. Lancer: Okay, everyone sit down. Fellow students, you are going to have sit somewhere, Chris McClean well be here any minute.

Chef: Well, here I am.

Mr. Lancer: Chef Hatchet.

Chef: Can I be in charge?

Mr. Lancer: Of course you can be on charge. I guess, I'll be right back, I wonder see if Chris is taking too long or not. Students, stay right here with Hatchett.

Chef: Alright, everyone, listen up. My name is Chef Hatchet, but you can call me Hatchet. I am going to be on charge today for awhile.

Tucker: Okay, chef, what do you want us to do?

Chef: You can write something until Chris gets here.

Gwen: Excuse me, Chef.

Chef: What, girl?

Gwen: Can I sit with my new partner, Sam?

Sam: Can she sit with me?

Chef: What? No, you can't sit with her. Okay, you can sit with her, but don't get too excited.

Gwen: Alright then. [As she move over there where at Sam at]

Sam: ~Laughs~

Chef: Okay, everybody, I think ya'll something that ya'll can do. [As everybody shook their heads no or yes]

Dash: I don't think I can do something for this writing a draft.

Chef: Or the Science test, or English test or something.

Geoff: I don't think, I can do that, Chef.

Chef: You might don't think so, but, you can at least write an essay until Chris gets here.

Dash: By the way, I think I like you, Geoff.

Geoff: Thanks!

[Confessional Tape has started starring Chef]

Chef: The kids might alright, but I'll give Casper High something to work on.

Gwen: Hey, I think I made it in Casper High right here at Amity Park, but I wonder if the school are giving us a meeting or a tour.

Sam: Hello, people, This is my first time being on Confessional Cam Tape, well if it's easy for me to do, I think I should finally take on the cast.

Tucker: Maybe, by the way, I really want to be Owen's part time of life, it's so fun! Very funnier than I thought.

[Confessional Tape had ended]

Mr. Lancer: Okay, everyone, Chris is here I want everyone to pay attention.

Chris: Good Afternoon, Everybody.

All: Good Afternoon, Chris McClain.

Chris: I want everyone to know, that I am going to be your co-host for every season crossover, maybe if anything can be for the Teens and Kids, but not Adults. Your first challenge would be a surprise by the way, you know all the occasions that everybody was doing, in the moment you all have been waiting for in the afternoon or until then, keep all in your suggestions. Your first challenge is going to be when its all in ready.

Tucker: A challenge, how hard can it be?

DJ: Seriously? Don't be brag about it.

Paulina: It is going to be harder than I thought.

Chris: You're might want to like it, but we'll see about this.

Star: Um, Chris, I think it's time that we have our cabin, since I am the prettiest?

Lindsay: Officially, I think it would be the best thing for her and me.

Star: Totally! I know right?

Chris: You can two have your love friends, but officially, not right now but later on.

Lindsay: Ohhh, okay.

Star: Are you going to be my friend?

Lindsay: Sure, why not?

Star: Okay, because, you are very cute.

Lindsay: Thanks...

Chris: Okay, tune in next time for some awesome challenges ever to see who will win the vary first round. Tune in next time as they get ready for their first challenge is to do the stunts on the side of the mattress and to jump off the cliff on here and right here on Total...Drama...Amity...Park! Here comes the ghosts, run!

**This is the credits who goes to the cast of Total Drama and Danny Phantom TV.**

**Christian Potenza**

**Sarah Gadon**

**Kristin Fairlie**

**Clé Bennett  
**

**Peter Oldring**

**Drew Nelson**

**Julia Chantrey**

**Dan Petronijevic**

**Megan Fahlenbock**

**Brian Froud**

**Rachel Wilson**

**Katie Crown**

**Adam Reid**

**Stephanie Anne Mills**

**Novie Edwards**

**Carter Hayden**

**Scott McCord**

**Lauren Lipson**

**David Kaufman  
**

**Grey DeLisle  
**

**Rickey D'Shon Collins  
**

**Cree Summer  
**

**Martin Mull**

**Maria Canals Barrera**

**S. Scott Bullock**

**Okay, thanks, everyone though, I have to finish the rest of the story and take a look at it, but maybe this is the ending here yet but still, I'll work on the next line and the next episode on the second chapter though.  
**

**Please be nice to my story and remember, no nasty comments. Please review it, but thanks for your support.**


End file.
